Unvergessen
by heldin-delta
Summary: Lilly Potter hat ein neues Projekt - eine Beschreibung des Krieges aus Sicht eines Todessers. Ihr "Paradebeispiel" ist Draco Malfoy, sehr zum Missfallen ihres Vaters. Der hat vor langer Zeit den Slytherin aus seinem Leben verbannt.
1. Chapter 1

_Etwas zu verlieren, was man nie richtig besessen hat, hat eine bittere Süße. Man könnte es fast eine Schwere nennen, die einem den Atem nimmt, wenn man zu lange darüber nachdenkt. _

_So zumindest fühlte ich mich, als mir der Mensch genommen wurde, von dem ich erst viel viel später begreifen sollte, wie wichtig er mir war._

XXX

„Mr Malfoy?"

Sie traute sich kaum, ihn richtig anzusehen und war unnatürlich blass vor Aufregung. Er seufzte leise und drehte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl um, die Papiere, die er gerade durchgesehen hatte, zur Seite legend.

„In ganzer Pracht. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Sie leckte sich unruhig über die Lippen und fragte sich leicht konfus, wie dieser Mann genauso alt sein sollte wie ihre Eltern. Er wirkte kaum älter als 25, und auf eine seltsame Art anziehend auf sie, über die sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Lilly…. Lilly Potter, Sir."

Seine sturmgrauen Augen verengten sich unmerklich, und der bisher relativ gelöste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte einer gesunden Abneigung Platz.

„Harry Potters Tochter", stellte er ruhig fest, „Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley."

„Ja", erwiderte sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort, „aber meine Mutter ist tot, Sir."

„Ich weiß", sagte er knapp und senkte kurz den Blick, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck von makaberem Humor über seine jugendlichen Züge huschend, „mein Beileid."

Sie schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Ich… ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten", begann sie dann zögerlich, woraufhin er spöttisch eine Augenbraue lupfte und sie fast hören konnte, wie er innerlich den Gedanken formte, dass Malfoys keine Gefallen taten. „Es… es geht um Voldemort."

Nun hob sich auch seine andere Augenbraue, und der Ausdruck seiner Augen veränderte sich abermals. Sein Körper spannte sich – vermutlich unbewusst – etwas an, und er schien plötzlich wachsamer zu sein.

„Es ist ein Projekt für die Schule", redete sie hastig weiter und wischte sich ihre inzwischen schweissnassen Hände unauffällig an der Innenseite ihres Umhangs ab, „ich wollte die Geschichte nochmal aufrollen… Aus der Sicht eines Todessers. Es ist freiwillig. Ich… Ich interessiere mich für … für Geschichte", schloss sie dann lahm, und das Grau seiner Augen, das sich kurz bei dem Wort „Todesser" zu verdunkeln schien, begann nun leicht zu funkeln.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie nicht mit Granger verwandt sind?" fragte er amüsiert und lehnte sich zurück, woraufhin sie nervös und überrascht auflachte. Man hatte sie vor Draco Malfoy gewarnt, hatte von seinem unberechenbaren Temperament, seiner Kälte und seiner Arroganz gesprochen, aber niemand hatte anscheinend etwas von diesem unerwarteten Sinn für Humor gewusst. Nahm man den Kommentars ihres Vaters außen vor, der über das Ganze nur trocken zu Tante Hermine gesagt hatte, dass sie „keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sie sich da einlässt. Draco ist einzigartig." Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

„Meine Haarfarbe spricht doch eigentlich für sich, oder?" fragte sie lächelnd zurück, eine Haarsträhne hoch haltend, und so schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell verschwand das Funkeln auch wieder aus seinen Augen.

„Allerdings", antwortete er, seine Tonlage plötzlich kühl, und ihre Nervosität kehrte exponentiell verstärkt zurück, „dieses Rot ist wirklich… auffällig." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, und sie kam sich auf schwer zu beschreibende Weise beleidigt vor. Sie schluckte erneut.

„Und?" fragte sie dann, durch seine Art allmählich immer gereizter werdend und auch etwas ungeduldig, da sie die unerträgliche Spannung in diesem dunklen Büro kaum länger aushalten konnte, „darf ich?"

„Was?" fragte er zurück und beugte sich in seinem Stuhl vor, woraufhin sie sich zwingen musste, nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Sie zu dem Thema interviewen?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, ehe er laut auflachte. „Mich? Als Parade-Todesser?" Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte weiter in sich hinein, eine kleine Narbe an seinem Hals offenbarend, die sie unglaublich gerne berührt hätte. Wieder hatte er sich verwandelt, war von dieser dunklen Präsenz erneut zu diesem erotischen jungen Mann geworden, und wie schon zu Beginn dieses seltsamen Gesprächs musste sie sich daran erinnern, dass dieser Mann ihr Vater sein könnte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht", antwortete sie leicht pikiert und extra um Förmlichkeit bemüht, damit er ihr ihr durcheinandergewirbeltes Gemüt nicht anmerkte, „schließlich waren Sie doch ein Todesser, oder nicht?"

Sein Lachen verstummte, aber ungleich zum vorherigen Mal blieb ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Zügen zurück, das fast noch anziehender wirkte als sein befreites Lachen zuvor. „Ja, da haben Sie wohl Recht", sagte er dann schließlich und räusperte sich. „Wieso ich?" fragte er dann nach einer kurzen Pause, und sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Mein Vater hat Sie empfohlen."

Er blinzelte, regte sich sonst jedoch nicht. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete ab, innerlich vor Spannung fast platzend, äußerlich jedoch weiter um Geduld bemüht. „Scorpius!" rief er dann auf einmal, und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, einen Moment lang nicht wissend, ob er damit sie angesprochen hatte oder nach jemandem rief. Wobei ihr „Scorpius" nicht unbedingt wie ein sonderlich normaler Name schien.

„Wa…", setzte sie daher verwirrt an, als hinter ihr die Tür aufflog und ein junger, blonder Mann hereinstürmte, der Draco bis aufs Haar ähnelte. Nur der Kleidungsstil – schwere Lederboots, eine verwaschene, an strategischen Stellen aufgerissene Jeans und ein dunkles T-Shirt im Gegensatz zu dem reinweißen Hemd und der schwarzen Stoffhose des Älteren – und die Frisur – das Silberblond des Sohnes stand verwuschelt vom Kopf ab, während Draco sorgfältig frisiert war – ließen darauf schließen, dass sie Vater und Sohn und nicht etwa Brüder waren. „Was' los, Dad?" fragte der Jüngere dann und schnitt ihren Gedankengang damit effektiv ab, während er ihr einen leicht schrägen Blick zuwarf.

„Das ist Lilly Potter", stellte Draco kühl vor, und Scorpius seufzte kurz.

„Ich weiß. Sie ist die kleine Schwester von Al. Du erinnerst dich, wer Al ist? Mein…"

„Jaja", winkte sein Vater entnervt ab, und Lilly warf irritierte Blicke hin und her. Dieser Scorpius kannte also ihren Bruder?

„Führ sie bitte hinaus", sagte er dann, und Lillys Kinnlade fiel schockiert herunter. Mehr nicht? Deswegen war sie den ganzen Weg nach Malfoy Manor gekommen, hatte sich durch diesen Dschungel von Zaubern geschlagen, bis sie schließlich an das Tor klopfen konnte um dann Ewigkeiten mit Hauselfen zu diskutieren, bis sie schließlich diesen wirklich seltsamen Mann traf, der ihr Gefühlsleben völlig auf den Kopf stellte und dann mir nichts, dir nichts wieder aus ihrer Welt verschwinden wollte?

„Nein!" sagte sie empört, und Draco sah sie kurz auf so tadelnde Weise an, dass sie äußerst unangenehm daran erinnert wurde, dass er tatsächlich schon deutlich älter war als sie und nicht etwa eine nette Barbekanntschaft war.

„Wir sehen uns nächsten Montag, Miss Potter. Punkt 9 Uhr 30. Sollten Sie auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen, dürfen Sie für Ihr Projekt meinen Vater bemühen." Damit stand er auf und hielt ihr kurz die Hand hin, woraufhin ihr siedend heiß einfiel, dass sie zu Beginn des Gespräches auf diese simple Höflichkeit verzichtet hatte. Sie ergriff seine Rechte, stellte mit einem leisen Schauern fest, wie gut sich seine Haut anfühlte, und ließ dann hastig los.

Scorpius seufzte erneut, packte sie dann an der Schulter und steuerte sie zur Tür.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du dir da vorgenommen hast?" fragte er dann, während sie noch immer wie in Trance auf ihre Hand gestarrt hatte, die so eben die Draco Malfoys berührt hatte.

„Hmm?" machte sie konfus, und er warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Mein Vater ist… Nun, sagen wir so: Er ist ein Slytherin."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn von der Seite an, zum ersten Mal die Unterschiede und nicht nur die Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Vater registrierend – den etwas weicheren Schwung seines Mundes, die ausgeprägtere Muskulatur, den mehr ins Blau hineinspielende Grauton seiner Augen…

„Du doch sicherlich auch, oder nicht?"

Er lächelte und erinnerte sie so unbewusst wieder stärker an Draco. „Klar. Ich bin ein Malfoy, das ist Tradition." Sein Gesicht wurde ernster und er fuhr sich kurz durch sein ohnehin unordentliches Haar. „Das Symboltier der Slytherins ist die Schlange, richtig? Und es gibt verschiedene Arten. Sagen wir es so – ich bin eine Viper. Gefährlich, aber nicht tödlich. Mein Vater aber ist eine Mischung aus Kobra und Python. Egal, was du tust – du kannst nicht entkommen." Er grinste schief. „Es sei denn, du sprichst Parsel."

Er öffnete die Tür und deutete auf den Vorgarten, während er aus der Hintertasche seiner Jeans seinen Zauberstab zu Tage förderte und diesen kurz in einer komplizierten Bewegung durch die Luft schwang. „Du kannst dich nun rein- und rausapparieren", erklärte er dann.  
Sie nickte dankbar und trat heraus, drehte sich dann jedoch kurz entschlossen noch einmal um, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr schließen konnte.

„Weißt du, ich spreche Parsel", sagte sie dann mit einem kleinen, siegessicheren Lächeln, „alle Kinder meines Vaters tun das."

Er blinzelte verblüfft, und sie apparierte sich nach Hause.


	2. Chapter 2

Zögernd stand sie eine Woche später vor der Tür, das dunkle Holz vor sich mit Zweifel ansehend. Ihr Vater hatte auf ihre Aussage hin, dass Draco Malfoy der wohl schwerst einzuschätzende Mensch war, den sie bisher getroffen hatte, nur dünn gelächelt, ein diffuser Ausdruck von Trauer in seinen Augen, und leicht genickt. Sie hatte daraufhin geschwiegen, seltsam betroffen von seiner Stille, und nicht mehr von dem Blonden gesprochen.

Als sie ihren älteren Bruder Albus bei seinem letzten Besuch – er ging derzeit auf die Magical Law School in Edinburgh, um sich als Anwalt ausbilden zu lassen, und war nur noch selten zu Hause – dann auf Scorpius angesprochen hatte, hatte ein feiner Hauch Röte seine Wangen überzogen, ehe er leise aufgelacht und sich am Kopf gekratzt hatte. „Wir kennen uns von der Schule", hatte er ausweichend geantwortet, woraufhin ihm sein Vater über den Tisch einen forschenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und James, ihr anderer Bruder, das Thema elegant auf die anstehende Hochzeit von Teddy Lupin gelenkt hatte. Albus schien irgendwie erleichtert, hatte den restlichen Abend weder ihren Vater noch sie richtig angesehen, und war am nächsten Tag ziemlich früh wieder abgereist.

James hatte ihr dann nur kurz erklärt, dass jeder seine Geheimnisse hatte – er, Albus, ihr Vater sowie sie sicherlich auch – und dass man zu gegebener Zeit vielleicht darüber sprechen würde. Sie hatte genickt, sich aber gleichzeitig wieder so gefühlt wie schon zu Kindertagen: Sie als fünftes Rad am Wagen, dass nicht in den eingeweihten Kreis eindringen konnte, den die Männer ihrer Familie, und im speziellen ihre Brüder, bildeten. Inzwischen hatte sie geglaubt, dass sich daran etwas geändert hatte, aber anscheinend gab es immernoch Dinge, die die beiden nur einander erzählen konnten. Es überraschte sie selbst fast ein wenig, wie sehr sie diese Tatsache verletzte.

Ihre Hand hob sich zum Klopfen, doch kurz, bevor ihre Knöchel das Holz berühren konnten, wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und Scorpius stand vor ihr, dieses Mal in eine dunkle Jeans gekleidet, die sehr passender Weise durch einen Gürtel mit einem Skorpion als Schnalle gehalten wurde, nebst einem weißen T-Shirt, über das eine Lederjacke geworfen war. Er hielt einen Motorradhelm in der Hand und blinzelte verwirrt, als er sie sah. Dann lächelte er breit und zog sie herein, die Tür hinter sich zu fallen lassend.

„Da bist du also", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung, und sie konnte nur nicken. Er wirkte auf sie wie eine Vision von Dracos früherem Selbst, einem wilderen, rebellischeren Selbst, welches er sich selbst nie gestattet hatte, zu sein, und sie war selbst ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass er trotz all der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater längst nicht so attraktiv auf sie wirkte wie der Ältere. _Vielleicht stehe ich auf ältere Männer_, schoss es ihr sarkastisch durch den Kopf, während Scorpius die Hand hob und auf einen Gang deutete.

„Er wartet in der Bibliothek", wies er sie dann an, „dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite."

Wieder nickte sie nur stumm, woraufhin er mit den Schultern zuckte und dann nach draußen verschwand. Sie sah ihm kurz hinterher, holte dann tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg. Ihre Schuhe hallten laut auf den Dielen nach und sie widerstand nur schwerlich dem Drang, auf Zehenspitzen zu gehen, ehe sie schließlich an der richtigen Tür ankam und sanft anklopfte.

„Herein", ertönte es von drinnen, und der Klang seiner Stimme selbst durch das Holz hindurch ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Sie unterdrückte das Gefühl und stieß die Tür auf. Er sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, und stand auf. Irgendwie wirkte er größer als beim letzten Mal.

„Miss Potter", sagte er förmlich und deutete auf einen kleinen Sessel, „darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Kaffee? Tee? Kuchen?"

Sie blinzelte, einen Augenblick lang nicht sicher, wie sie mit seiner ausgesuchten Höflichkeit umzugehen hatte. „Tee, bitte", sagte sie dann, und er nickte kurz und schnippte in die Finger, woraufhin ein Hauself erschien, der sich formvollendet in seine Richtung verbeugte und sie schlichtweg ignorierte. „Einen Tee für die junge Dame bitte, Pollart", wies Draco ihn an, „und für mich ein Wasser." Der Hauself verschwand mit einem leisen „Plop", und sie nahm auf dem ihr angewiesenen Sessel Platz.

„Sind Sie überrascht, mich zu sehen?" fragte sie dann, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten drohte, und er lächelte kurz, ein echtes, warmes Lächeln, dass ihr einen kleinen Stromstoß durch die Adern zu schicken schien.

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich?" fragte er zurück, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schälte sich aus ihrer leichten Sommerjacke.

„Ihr Sohn hätte wohl nicht damit gerechnet", meinte sie dann, und er schnaubte bloß und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Seine Rechte glättete kurz sein Hemd, und sie folgte unbewusst der kleinen Bewegung über seinen Oberkörper.

„Mein Sohn ist kein großer Menschenkenner", erwiderte er knapp. Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Und Sie schon?"

Er lächelte wieder, und dieses Mal blitzten seine Augen auf. Sie erinnerte sich unwillkürlich wieder an den Kommentar Scorpius. _Eine Mischung aus Kobra und Python…_ „Sicher. Ich bin Todesser, oder nicht?"

Sie blickte betreten zu Boden, und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Außerdem ähneln Sie Ihrem Vater."

Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Meinem Vater?"

Er kräuselte die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Sie wissen schon, der Kerl mit der unordentlichen Frisur, der Sie nach Ferienende immer zum Gleis 9 ¾ bringt. Brille. Ziemlich auffällige Narbe auf der Stirn."

Sie ignorierte seinen Sarkasmus und beugte sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl vor. „Ich dachte, Sie würden meinen Vater nicht kennen!"

Er blinzelte, und als sie wieder in seine Augen sehen konnte, hatte sich das Grau verdüstert. „Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nein", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und rutschte wieder zurück, durch den unerwarteten Ausdruck von Ärger in seinem Gesicht eingeschüchtert, „er redet nicht über Sie. Außerdem waren Sie sein Rivale in der Schule. Und Sie waren Todesser. Also dachte ich…"

Er sah zur Seite und seine Lider senkten sich kurz. „Es stimmt. Ich kenne ihn nicht." Er klang angestrengt, und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, ihn irgendwie beleidigt zu haben. „Aber es ist recht einfach zu erkennen, dass etwas von seinem Kampfgeist in Sie übergegangen sein muss."

„Ach ja?" machte sie schwach, und er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, fast so, als wolle er sich für sein harsches Verhalten von zuvor entschuldigen.

„Kaum jemand hätte sich mit einem Anliegen wie dem Ihren zu mir getraut", meinte er dann. „Es mag Ihnen vielleicht nicht klar sein, aber ich gelte allgemeinhin unter Zauberern als die Aussaat des Bösen."

Ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte über ihre Züge. „So schlimm sind Sie nicht."

Er lachte leise und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Sie kennen mich noch nicht besonders lange."

„Sie sind nicht der Einzige mit Menschenkenntnis", konterte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, und er lachte wieder, dieses Mal echter. Ein Triumphgefühl durchschoss sie, dass sie dieses kleine Wunder hatte vollbringen können.

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht", erwiderte er dann, und sie konnte fast hören, wie er in Gedanken anhing: _„… aber das haben Sie nicht von Ihrem Vater_._"_ Es stand fast überdeutlich in seinem Gesicht, und sie war kurz versucht, ihn danach zu fragen, als der Hauself erneut vor ihnen erschien, ihm sein Wasser reichte und ihren Tee auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen abstellte, ehe er wieder mit einem leisen Ploppen verschwand. Wie selbstverständlich beugte sich nun Draco vor und tat ihr zwei Stückchen Kandis in die Tasse sowie einen Schuss Milch, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte und an seinem Wasser nippte. Sie starrte ihn perplex an.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, und sie fügte erklärend an: „Wie ich meinen Tee trinke?"

„Oh", meinte er nur und zuckte gedankenverloren mit den Schultern, „ich nahm bloß an, dass Sie ihn genauso wie Ihr Vater trinken."

Nun war es an ihr, die Stirn zu runzeln, und sie sah ihn prüfend an. „Woher wissen Sie soviel über ihn?"

Für einen Moment sah er fast ertappt aus, dann jedoch wandte er ihr so gelangweilt den Blick zu, dass sie sich kurz fragte, ob sie sich den Ausdruck vorher nur eingebildet hatte. „Wie er seinen Tee trinkt, ist nicht unbedingt ein sonderliches Geheimnis. Vor allem für jemandem, der sieben Jahre – oder eigentlich eher sechs – mit ihm zur Schule gegangen ist und ihn tagtäglich beim Frühstück sah."

„Sie haben ihn beim Frühstück beobachtet?" schlussfolgerte sie prompt und hätte sich im gleichen Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Noch etwas Dümmeres hätte sie wohl kaum fragen können.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, Miss Potter. Es mag nicht Ihrem Weltbild entsprechen, aber so sind wir nun mal. Wir beobachten. Und Menschen, die wir als gefährlich erachten, beobachten wir noch genauer", erwiderte er lapidar, und ein Teil ihrer Spannung schwand wieder. Anscheinend fühlte er sich durch ihre unbedachte Äußerung nicht beleidigt, was sie eigentlich schon fast wieder verwunderte. In ihr keimte dumpf die Frage auf, ob sie für ihn wohl auch als beobachtungswürdig eingestuft werden würde – und ob sie sich darüber freuen oder ärgern würde.

„Aber sollten wir nicht eigentlich über etwas Anderes sprechen?" fragte er dann, und sie hob leicht konfus den Kopf.

„Hmm?" machte sie verwirrt, und er kräuselte seine Lippen in einer Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Spott.

„Nicht, dass ich das Gespräch über Ihren Vater nicht genieße, aber Sie haben doch einen anderen Grund für Ihren Besuch?" fragte er wieder, und sie errötete schlagartig. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sich durch das Gespräch – oder eher durch die undurchschaubare Persönlichkeit Draco Malfoys – völlig ablenken lassen und gänzlich vergessen, warum sie eigentlich da war.

„Oh", machte sie daher und schnappte sich ihre Tasche, um ihre Notizen zu Tage zu fördern, „richtig." Sie räusperte sich, sortierte kurz ihre Blätter und versuchte erfolglos, ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Nun, Mr Malfoy…", setzte sie an, nur um sofort von einem spielerischen „Ja, Miss Potter?" von Draco unterbrochen zu werden, woraufhin sie ihm einen leicht strafenden Blick zuwarf, den er mit einem jungenhaften Lächeln konterte. Die Röte, die gerade abgeflaut war, kehrte wieder mit voller Kraft zurück und sie trat sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie hart gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen musste, die Befragung nicht sausen zu lassen und anstatt dessen genüßlich weiter mit diesem Mann Tee zu trinken.

Sie räusperte sich erneut und leckte sich nervös über ihre Lippen. „Haben Sie es je bereut, ein Todesser geworden zu sein?" begann sie dann schließlich und sah weiterhin angestrengt auf ihre Notizen, um sich schon einmal mental auf die nächste Frage vorzubereiten. Erst, als die Stille sich unendlich auszustrecken schien, hob sie den Kopf und begegnete so dem forschenden Blick Dracos, der in ihren grünen Augen nach irgendetwas zu suchen schien. Nur schwerlich widerstand sie dem Drang, schnell wieder wegzusehen, und hielt trotzig den Kopf hoch.

„Zu den damaligen Umständen hatte ich kaum eine Wahl", erwiderte er schließlich, und sie nickte. Sie hatte natürlich davon gehört, was dem Blonden angedroht worden war, und hatte erhlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie sie in seiner Lage gehandelt hätte. Allerdings war das kaum eine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie daher ruhig und bemühte sich, die gleiche Ruhe auch innerlich zu bewahren, „aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt."

Er hob sacht eine Braue und sein unheimlicher Blick intensivierte sich. Es war, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal richtig, und sie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang, sich unwohl auf ihrem Sessel zu winden. Stattdessen trank sie einen Schluck ihres Tees und registrierte dumpf den exotischen und angenehmen Geschmack fremdländischer Früchte. Der Tee hatte etwas beruhigendes, und sie entspannte sich leicht.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, zu bereuen", sagte er dann und nippte seinerseits wieder an seinem Wasser, „während des Krieges habe ich mich gezwungen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, und hinterher hatte ich genug damit zu tun, das Bißchen was von dem Reichtum und Ruhm meiner Familie übrig geblieben war, wiederherzustellen."

Wieder nickte sie und dachte kurz daran, was sie aus jener Zeit über die Geschichte der Malfoys wusste.

Nach dem Krieg wurden die Konten der Malfoys fast bis auf die letzte Goldmünze geleert, als Buße für ihre Taten als Todesser. Narcissa und Lucius wurden für 10 Jahre ihre magischen Kräfte entzogen und alle Titel wurden ihnen aberkannt. Sie verließen daraufhin das Land, um bei Verwandten zu bleiben.

Draco wurde relativ milde bestraft – er durfte seine Kräfte zum Teil behalten, wurde jedoch für 10 Jahre unter Bewährung gestellt. In magischen Kreisen bedeutete dies, dass es kaum eine Bewegung gab, die nicht von Dutzenden Auroren über zig Überwachungssysteme verfolgt wurden – etwas Demütigenderes konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, aber er war und blieb nun einmal ein Straftäter. Während dieser Zeit hatte er allerdings nicht nur da gesessen und die wenigen verbleibenden Schätze der Malfoys verprasst, sondern hatte hart gearbeitet – als Tränkemeister. Diese Kunst verschwand damals gerade in den Untiefen der Modernisierung, doch Draco Malfoy stellte sich als so talentiert und ehrgeizig heraus, dass seine Tränke noch wirkungsvoller waren als alles bisher da gewesene. Langsam stellte sich sein Reichtum wieder her, die Schulden schwanden, und seine Bewährungsstrafe wurde schon nach 4 Jahren von ihm genommen. Er arbeitete unermüdlich weiter und baute ein richtiggehendes Imperium auf. Das Misstrauen gegen ihn schwand nie, vor allem, da auch das Brauen von Tränken noch immer unter eine der eher als dunkel anzusiedelnden Künste gehandelt wurde, aber man konnte kaum etwas dagegen sagen, dass er wie ein Phönix aus der Asche wieder zu altem Ruhm aufgestiegen war. Er kaufte seinen Eltern ihr Haus zurück, baute sich selbst ein schlossartiges Anwesen im Süden Wales, und heiratete mit 24 Jahren eine Eleonora Johnson. Ein Jahr später wurde Scorpius geboren. Über den Rest war wenig bekannt, mal davon abgesehen, dass die Ehe nach 14 Jahren geschieden wurde, allem Anschein nach in gegenseitigem Einverständnis. Seitdem bemühten sich wohl hübsche Frauen im ganzen Land um die Gunst des gutaussehenden, mysteriösen Millionärs, aber niemand schien wirklich an ihn heran zu kommen. Mit leichtem Schwindel stellte sie fest, dass sie womöglich die erste Frau war, die sich seit langer Zeit schon zum zweiten Mal mit dem Blonden traf.

„Ich habe davon gehört", sagte sie langsam und holte tief Luft, „aber das ist auch keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Er blinzelte und lächelte leicht. „Sie sind wirklich hartnäckig", meinte er dann, und sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Er seufzte leise und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ja, ich habe es bereut", antwortete er endlich und schloss kurz seine Augen, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte und sie ansah, das Grau seiner Augen zu einem durchdringenden Silber erhellt, „aber vermutlich nicht aus den Gründen, die sie vermuten würden." Er leerte sein Glas als hätte er plötzlich eine trockene Kehle und stand unvermittelt auf. „Und nun muss ich Sie leider bitten, zu gehen", erlärte er fest und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aus dem Sessel zu helfen, „ich habe noch zu tun."

„Was? Schon?" fragte sie perplex, über die Welle der Enttäuschung, die sich durchflutete, und die nicht einzig daher rührte, dass sie das Interview nicht beendet hatte, selbst ein wenig erstaunt, „aber ich habe noch so viele Fragen…"

„Ich weiß", schnitt er ihr kurz das Wort ab, „nächstes Mal."

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, erneut über das Gefühl erstaunt, dass eine solch simple Berührung wie ihre Handflächen aufeinander in ihr auslösen konnte, und zog dann ihre Jacke an. „Wann?"

„Übermorgen, gleiche Zeit", erwiderte er, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, als würde er sich darüber lustig machen, mit wie viel Elan sie an diese Aufgabe heranging. Sie überging dieses Lächeln und drückte kurz seine Hand in ihrer, das Gefühl noch eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt nötig auskostend.

„Ich werde da sein", versprach sie, und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Trauer in seinem Blick auf.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er, und sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Hand etwas kühler wurde. Er führte sie hinaus, die Hand sanft auf ihren Rücken legend, und sie fühlte sich als würde sich sein Abdruck durch die Stofflagen auf ihre Haut brennen.

XXX

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte ihr Vater sie lächelnd, als er in das Wohnzimmer trat und seine Tasche achtlos auf den Boden neben der Wand fallen ließ, „na, wie war dein Tag?"

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in die Polster des Sofas und lächelte wie eine Katze, die gerade ein Töpfchen Sahne ausgeschleckt hat. „Sehr schön", antwortete sie dann, und er zog fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch. Sie musste lachen, von einer plötzlichen Albernheit erfüllt.

„Ich war heute wieder bei ihm. Draco. Draco Malfoy", sagte sie dann, und er sackte mehr als dass er sich setzte in den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Ach", machte er nur, und sie nickte begeistert.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er es bereut hat. Todesser zu sein, meine ich", erzählte sie weiter, und er nickte nur, sein Teint plötzlich von einem ungesunden Grau. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

„Er hat erst nicht richtig geantwortet, aber schließlich hat er gesagt, dass er es tut. Dass er es bereut. Aber aus anderen Gründen, als ich denken würde. Merkwürdig, oder?"

Er hob den Blick und wirkte plötzlich älter als je zuvor. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung, Dad?"

„Sicher", erwiderte er und lächelte gezwungen, „ich hatte nur einen harten Tag."

„Oh", sagte sie besorgt und stand auf, „soll ich dir einen Tee machen?"

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah dann an ihr vorbei auf die Standuhr hinter ihr. „Nein, Liebes, ist schon gut. Ich… ich muss noch einmal kurz weg, ok? Kannst du das Essen schon mal vorbereiten?"

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte dann aber, sich an die Mahnung ihres älteren Bruders erinnernd. _Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, du, ich, Dad und Albus auch…_

Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und apparierte sich weg.

XXXXXXXXX

So, weiter geht es. Ich hab jetzt endlich rausgefunden, wie ich Linux-Software auch in der Uni hochladen kann, und deswegen geht es hier jetzt auch mal weiter. Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, hat mich echt gefreut! Schön zu wissen, dass da draußen tatsächlich noch Leser meiner seltsamen Fanfics existieren! XD

Fühlt euch dankbar gedrückt!

Informationen über restliche Schreibfortschritte wie immer im Livejournal!


	3. Chapter 3

Ich hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen. Ich sah seinen Sohn, wenn mein Sohn ihn zu sich einlud, heimlich natürlich und unter der Annahme, dass ich es nicht bemerken würde. Als wäre es überhaupt möglich, dass mir irgendetwas entginge, dass unter meinem Dach vor sich geht. Ich bin ein Slytherin und ein Meister des Versteckspiels – vermutlich wusste ich sogar vor Scorpius, was sein Interesse an dem Potter-Jungen bedeutete. Ich hatte es schließlich selbst erlebt.

Albus ähnelte ihm, ähnelte ihm sogar so sehr, dass es mich schmerzte, ihn auch nur anzusehen. Das war wohl auch der Grund, weswegen ich die Beziehung der beiden bisher nicht anerkannt habe. Undenkbar, ihm während eines legeren Abendessens gegenüber zu sitzen, in diese bekannten grünen Augen zu blicken, dieses Lachen zu hören und dabei zu verbergen, was ich fühle. Ich habe meinen Sohn nie beneidet, schließlich wollte ich, dass er die Möglichkeiten hat, die mir verwehrt blieben. Trotzdem schmerzte es mich, sie zu sehen, und so ignorierte ich es einfach, auch wenn ich Scorpius damit vermutlich mehr weh tat, als es unter anderen Umständen nötig gewesen wäre.

Mit Lilly war das anders. Sie hatte mehr etwas von Ginevra – ich könnte mich nie dazu durchringen, sie _Ginny_ zu nennen, schließlich waren Kosenamen etwas für Leute, die man mochte und es gab wohl niemanden, den ich mehr hasste – mal abgesehen von den Augen. Von dem, was ich über seine Mutter wusste, war sie vermutlich ein Ebenbild von Lilly Evans, sehr passenderweise, wenn man die Auswahl ihres Namens bedachte.

Ich dachte, dass ich damit klar kommen würde. Außerdem hatte sie mich am Haken, als sie so beiläufig erwähnte, dass ihr Vater mich empfohlen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht noch ab und an an mich dachte, erfüllte mich mit einer ungeheuren Spannung.

Ihre Augen allerdings machten es mir schwerer, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich war merkwürdig erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, wenn sie nervös von mir wegsah und rote Haarsträhnen das Grün verdeckten und mich daran erinnerten, dass das hier nicht _er _war. Alles in allem hatte ich mich aber besser unter Kontrolle, als ich es mir selbst zugetraut hatte. Ich war zynisch, kühl und arrogant. Ich war das Bild, dass ich selbst von mir hatte entstehen lassen.

Aber jetzt stand er hier, klopfte sich lässig den Staub von seinem Umhang, und stieg aus dem Kamin als würde er hier dauernd ein und aus spazieren. Als wäre es nicht schon Jahre her, dass er das das letzte Mal getan hatte und als würde ihm nicht einmal auffallen, dass ich die Flohpulver-Leitung zwischen meinem und dem Riddle-Kamin aufrecht erhalten hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir gar nicht richtig klar gewesen, weswegen ich diesen Weg völlig meinem sonstigen Sicherheitswahn widersprechend nicht verschlossen hatte, sowie ich den Rest meines Hauses versiegelt hatte. Alles, jedes Fenster, jeder Quadratzentimeter Rasen, selbst die Luft über meinem Dach bis zu einer gewissen Höhe war mehrfach gesichert – nur dieser Gang direkt in mein Schlafzimmer hinein war noch geöffnet. Und das auch nur für einen Kamin und für eine Person. Ich hätte über meine Besessenheit gelacht, wenn es nicht so abgrundtief traurig gewesen wäre.

„Potter", sagte ich dann leise, nachdem ich ihm ein paar Sekunden emotionslos bei seiner Tätigkeit zugesehen hatte, und umfasste mein Scotch-Glas so fest, dass ich fast überrascht war, dass es nicht in meiner Hand zerbarst, „was tust du hier?"

„Draco", erwiderte er, und seine Stimme klang atemlos, seine Augen voller Emotionen, die ich schon viel zu lange nicht gesehen hatte, „du musst… du musst…"

„Was?" fragte ich, und meine Stimme klang ungewollt kühler als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber ich hatte es noch nie gut vertragen, wenn jemand mir Befehle geben wollte, und er war anscheinend auf dem besten Weg dorthin.

„Du musst aufhören, sie zu sehen", sagte er dann, und ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, einen Augenblick lang nicht wissend, von wem er sprach. Dann dämmerte es mir und meine Verwirrung verstärkte sich.

„Wie bitte?" hakte ich nach und stellte mein Glas vorsichtig auf den Tisch, einen Schritt auf ihn zu machend, woraufhin er um den gleichen Abstand zurückwich, was ich mit einem unwirklich heftigen Schmerz registrierte – nach all den Jahren hatte sich anscheinend nicht viel geändert, „sie hat mich darum gebeten. Es wäre sehr unhöflich von mir, das Ganze jetzt abzublasen."

„Du bist unhöflich", erinnerte er mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, und ich hätte es nur zu gerne erwidert. Stattdessen blieb ich ernst und legte leicht meinen Kopf schief.

„Du weichst mir aus, Potter", stellte ich fest, und er seufzte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du ihr… und mir… antust", sagte er dann, und ich gestattete mir ein spöttisches Lachen.

„Und wieso sollte mich das kümmern?" fragte ich kalt und registrierte mit einem gewissen Grad an perverser Befriedigung, wie er zusammen zuckte, „dich hat es auch nicht geschert, was mit mir war, oder? Wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein? Ich bin kein Märtyrer, Potter. Schon lange nicht mehr. Du hast mich davon geheilt."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so fest, dass ich befürchtete, er würde gleich zu bluten anfangen. „Ich bitte dich darum", flüsterte er leise, und seine Verzweiflung stachelte mich nur noch weiter an.

„Zieh dir nicht die Opfer-Rolle an", sagte ich und verengte meine Augen, „dir steht die Aufmachung des tapferen Helden viel besser." Mein Sarkasmus traf ihn, das konnte ich sehen, und er wandte den Blick ab. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die Jahre waren an ihm nicht so spurlos vorübergegangen wie an mir, und ich dankte kurz meinen Eltern für ihre Gene, die das Alter so sacht mit mir umgehen ließen. Sein einst pechschwarzes Haar wies einige Fäden von Silber auf, und er hatte kleine Falten um die Augen, die früher nicht da gewesen waren. Dann hob er den Kopf, und mein Blick begegnete seinem. Seine Augen waren noch immer von diesem Grün, dass ich unlängst wieder in dem Gesicht seiner Tochter gesehen hatte, und ich schluckte unwillkürlich, mich wieder unsäglich jung fühlend.

„Du siehst noch genauso aus wie früher", meinte er plötzlich völlig zusammenhangslos und hob die Hand, um sanft die Narbe an meinem Hals zu berühren – eine Narbe, die er selbst mir zugefügt hatte, „bis auf das."

Ich schluckte erneut, und schob sanft seine Hand beiseite. „Das letzte Mal, als du mich gesehen hast, hat sie auch geblutet", erwiderte ich ruhig, und er nickte bloß und beugte sich dann so unerwartet vor, dass ich keine Chance hatte, zu reagieren, ehe sich seine Lippen sanft auf meinen Hals legten, genau auf den Schnitt, den er mir vor so langer Zeit zugefügt hatte und den ich einfach nicht magisch verschwinden lassen wollte sowie die anderen Narben, die ich während des Krieges abbekommen hatte. Ich erschauerte und schloss meine Augen, schon fast bereit, mich wieder fallen zu lassen, als mir langsam bewusst wurde, was ich erneut bereit war, zu riskieren. Aber dieses Mal nicht.

Ich riss meine Augen wieder auf, stieß ihn in die Flammen und griff geistesgegenwärtig in das Töpfchen Flohpulver neben dem Kamin. Sein Blick hob sich, offenbarte diesen Ausdruck von verschleierter Lust und Verständnislosigkeit, die so typisch für ihn waren, dass meine Kehle sich viel enger und trockener anfühlte, als es mir recht war.

„Riddle Haus", rief ich heiser, und er verschwand in einem Aufwallen grüner Flammen. Das letzte, was ich von ihm sah, war eine unpassende Miene umfassender Trauer, ehe das Feuer ihn verschluckte.

Ich sackte kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammen und verfluchte mich nicht zum ersten Mal für meine eigene Schwäche.

XXX

Das nächste Mal war es viel einfacher. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, hatte vor Aufregung nur völligen Schwachsinn geträumt und war so gerädert aufgewacht, dass sie einen Moment lang fürchtete, zum allerersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben – und dann auch noch zum denkbar unpassensten Zeitpunkt – Augenringe zu haben. Diese Angst stellte sich jedoch als unbegründet heraus, ihr Gesicht war so frisch und makellos wie eh und je, und nachdem sie sich ein wenig an dem Make-Up bediente, dass sie eigentlich für besondere Gelegenheiten beiseite gestellt hatte, unterstrich sie diesen Fakt auch noch weiter. Sie entschied sich für ein leichtes, weißes Sommerkleid, dass ihre jugendlichen Kurven unterstrich, und steckte sich die Haare hoch. Als sie so die Treppe heruntergekommen war, hatte ihr Vater fragend eine Braue gehoben, und nachdem sie ihm mit einem Lächeln erklärt hatte, dass sie heute wieder zu Draco gehen würde, war für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Panik über seine Züge geflattert. Dann jedoch hatte er bloß gelächelt, an seinem Kaffee genippt und leichthin gemeint, dass sie bloß aufpassen sollte – der Slytherin habe schon in Hogwarts Dutzende von Herzen gebrochen. Sie war schlagartig rot geworden, hatte beteuert, dass ihr Interesse an Malfoy rein auf ihre Arbeit bezogen war, und war dann schnellstmöglich aus der Küche geflüchtet. Sie konnte die Blicke ihres Vaters noch auf sich spüren, als sie schon längst im Garten war und sich wegapparierte.

Als sie aber nun endlich vor der schon bekannten Tür der Malfoys stand, brauchte sie keine extra Minuten, um sich Mut anzusammeln. Sie klopfte augenblicklich an, innerlich schon voller Ungeduld darauf, ihn wiederzusehen, und nur Augenblicke später schwang die Tür auch schon auf und gab den Blick auf Draco Malfoy frei, heute ganz in schwarz – schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe, schwarzes Hemd, schwarzer Gürtel und ein kleines, schwarzes Lederband um seinen Hals, das seine ganze Erscheinung viel jünger wirken ließ. Ihr stockte der Atem, und sein breites Lächeln machte das auch nicht viel besser.

„Auf die Minute pünktlich", begrüßte er sie, nahm ihre Hand und setzte spielerisch einen formvollendeten Handkuss darauf. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und sie bekam kaum mit, wie er sie in das Haus zog. „Sie sehen übrigens blendend aus, Miss Potter", meinte er dann, während er sich galant ihre Hand auf den Unterarm legte und sie durch die Villa führte.

„Lilly", verbesserte sie, allmählich ihren Verstand wieder zum Arbeiten bewegen könnend, und hing dann in Anbetracht des Kommentars ihres Vaters an: „…und ich wette, solche Komplimente machen Sie jeder Frau."

Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand, ehe er eine Tür zu seiner rechten aufstieß und einen weiteren ihr bislang unbekannten Raum offenbarte. „Nur den schönen, Miss… Lilly. Und wenn wir schon soweit sind, nennen Sie mich doch Draco."

Sie errötete wieder und nickte dann, von der lockeren Art ihres Gastgebers gleichzeitig begeistert und überrascht. „Wir haben heute leider nicht viel Zeit, aber dieses Mal warne ich Sie vor. Ich habe noch einen Termin", meinte er dann, und sie konnte nur schwerlich ihre Enttäuschung überspielen.

„Oh", machte sie nur, und er ließ sich in einen riesigen grünen Ohrensessel fallen und überschlug so locker die Beine, dass sie sich erneut fast gewaltsam daran erinnern musste, dass er über vierzig und sie noch nicht einmal zwanzig war.

„Ja, es ist ein Jammer. Morgen könnte ich allerdings, sagen wir gegen Eins? Sie können zum Lunch dableiben und gleich meinen Sohn etwas näher kennen lernen. Scorpius, Sie erinnern sich?"

Sie nickte stumm, zu überwältigt von der Vorstellung, mit diesem Mann zu essen, als eine Antwort formulieren zu können. Vermutlich würde sie keinen einzigen Bissen runterbringen. Noch dazu war sie nicht gerade von der Idee entzückt, dass Scorpius auch anwesend sein würde – sie wollte Draco nicht teilen, nicht einmal mit seinem Sohn, so ungerechtfertigt das auch sein mochte.

„Sehr schön. Na dann, legen Sie ruhig los. Ich bin bereit." Er lächelte erneut auf diese jungenhafte Weise, die ihr Herz zu einem Stakkato anregte, und ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch immer in der Tür stand anstatt auf einer der restlichen Sitzmöglichkeiten Platz zu nehmen. Hastig ließ sie sich in einem kleinen, schwarzen Sessel nieder und holte ihre Notizen hervor.

„Was war für Sie das Schlimmste, was Sie unter Lord Voldemort tun mussten?" fragte sie dann ohne weiteres Vorgeplänkel und hob den Blick, auf seine Reaktion gespannt.

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und er faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch, während er kurz auf seine Unterlippe biss, eine unschuldige Geste, die seine Lippen noch röter als gewöhnlich hervor treten ließ und sie in einer komischen Kopie das gleiche tun ließ. Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu ihr herüber, und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung sah sie Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das hören wollen?"

Sie schluckte und rang einen Moment mit sich selbst. Wollte sie das wirklich? Es war keine Frage, ob es für ihre Arbeit wichtig war – für ihr Projekt war diese Frage sogar eine der Kernpunkte – aber die Möglichkeit, dass all ihre jüngst für den Malfoy entwickelten Gefühle vielleicht verschwinden könnten, wenn er unerwartete Greueltaten offenbarte, berührte sie mehr, als es ihr lieb war. Wie hatte sich Draco Malfoy innerhalb von nur zwei Gesprächen so tief in ihr Innerstes fortbewegt? „Ja", erwiderte sie dann irgendwann, und er nickte nur.

„Gut", sagte er, sah kurz auf seine Fingernägel und polierte sie dann unnötigerweise an seinem Revers, „das Schlimmste, was ich je getan habe, war der Mord an Alastor Moody."

Sie schnappte scharf nach Luft und starrte ihn wild an. „Sie haben…?" flüsterte sie leise, und er nickte nur, sein Gesicht eine Maske.

„Wir haben Potter... Ihren Vater… gejagt. Ich gehörte zu den Bodentruppen. Das Hauptfeld befand sich in der Luft. Moody wurde von Voldemort getroffen, mitten ins Gesicht. Keine Ahnung, was für ein Fluch es war – dort, wo seine Haut von dem Fluch berührt wurde, schien sein Fleisch einfach zu verdampfen. Er fiel direkt vor meine Füße. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, konnte nur zusehen, wie allmählich seine Wangenknochen sichtbar wurden und mir der ekelerregende Geruch verbrennender Haut in die Nase stieg." Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. „Er… er hat gelächelt. Hat mich ‚Frettchen' genannt und meine Hand genommen und sie auf seine Brust gerichtet. Hat mir gesagt, dass ich einmal im Leben Mut beweisen soll und es einfach tun soll. Und dann hat er…" Er schluckte, schnippte abwesend in die Finger und hielt kurz darauf ein Glas Wasser in der Hand, woraufhin er einen großen Schluck trank. „… hat er sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er mir diese Aufgabe gibt. Ich habe immer noch nichts getan, sah ihn nur an, und sein zerstörtes Gesicht hat sich wütend verzerrt." Er schloss kurz die Augen, während er diese Erinnerungen wieder heraufbeschwor, und für ein paar Augenblicke sah sie einen tiefsitzenden Schmerz auf seinen Zügen. „‚_Avada Kedavra'_, hat er mich angeschrieen, ‚_ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Worte noch kennst, Malfoy!' _ Und dann habe ich es getan. Habe ihn umgebracht. Avada Kedavra. Eines der ersten Opfer des Krieges, einer der besten Auroren, gestorben durch…", er lachte bitter und humorlos auf, „…die Hand eines verängstigten 17jährigen."

Sie schluckte ebenfalls und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nichts Tröstendes zu sagen. Trost, so wusste sie, hatte er weder verdient noch wollte er ihn, dazu war er viel zu stolz. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts gegen die Welle warmen Mitleids tun, die sie überrollte. Sowohl für Moody als auch für ihn selbst, der allem Anschein nach eine Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hatte, deren Schrecken sie sich nicht einmal vorzustellen begann.

„Was hat Voldemort dazu gesagt?" fragte sie schließlich, woraufhin er trocken schnaubte und ihr wieder seinen Blick zuwandte. Alle Lockerheit war von ihm abgefallen und sie sah erneut in das perfekt beherrschte Gesicht von kühler Emotionslosigkeit, das sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch so verunsichert hatte.

„Er hat gelacht", antwortete er ruhig, „hat mir auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass ich es in mir hätte."

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, und er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. „Ach richtig, Scorpius erzählte bereits, dass ihr in Hogwarts längst nicht mehr das Gleiche lernt wie wir damals. Was auch verständlich ist, schließlich droht euch – hoffentlich – kein Krieg wie der unsere." Er lächelte dünn und völlig freudlos, und sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Die Worte allein, mit oder ohne Zauberstab, bringen nicht viel. Man muss es wollen. Sowie man jeden Unverzeihlichen wollen muss, auch den Imperius oder den Cruciatus. Noch dazu muss man die magische Kapazität dazu haben. Kein 12jähriger, egal, wie sehr er es will, wird jemals jemanden töten können. Zumindest nicht durch Magie." Seine Augen begannen gefährlich zu leuchten. „Ich konnte es, und anscheinend wollte ich es auch. Das hat er damit gemeint, dass ich es in mir habe. Das Töten liegt nicht jedem, aber ich konnte es. Kann es noch." Ein bösartiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen. „Ich schätze, manche Sachen verlernt man nicht."

Sie wand sich sacht in ihrem Stuhl und fragte sich dumpf, wie der gleiche Mann, der ihr vor wenigen Minuten einen Handkuss gegeben hatte auch nur entfernt mit diesem etwas zu tun haben konnte, der mit so wenig Aufwand ein solches Unwohlsein in ihr hervorrief. „Wollen Sie mir Angst machen, Mr Malfoy?"

„Draco", verbesserte er und grinste wie ein Wolf, „wieso? Tue ich das?"

Sie sah ihn prüfend an wie er da saß, der dunkelgrüne Ohrensessel wie ein dunkler Thron hinter seiner Gestalt, ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit dieser unwirklich hellen Haarfarbe, den durchdringenden Augen und diesem so völlig uncharmanten Lächeln, das trotzdem nichts an seiner düsteren Anziehung lindern konnte. Ihr ging ein Licht auf. „Sie machen das extra", sagte sie und klang ungewollt leicht tadelnd, „Sie setzen sich perfekt in Positur, ordnen jedes Stück an sich und in Ihrem Zimmer so an, dass man eingeschüchtert sein _muss_, und Sie genießen es!"

Nun war es an ihm, die Stirn zu runzeln, ehe er unerwartet laut auflachte und in einer neuerlichen Geste plötzlich erwachter jugendlicher Lockerheit durch seine Haare fuhr und somit effektiv seine Frisur ruinierte. Nicht, dass es ihm weniger gut stand, wenn ihm seine Haare mehr wie die seines Sohnes leicht wild vom Kopf abstanden. „Lilly", meinte er dann, als er sich beruhigt hatte, „ich weiß ja nicht, für was für eine Art von Psychopath Sie mich halten, aber Sie irren sich!" Er fuhr sich noch einmal durch sein Haar, dieses Mal in dem recht fruchtlosen Versuch, es wieder zu glätten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was Sie sich da ausmalen, mag für Sie sehr logisch klingen – ich aber bin ein Malfoy." Seine Augen blitzten. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich in _Positur_ zu setzen oder darauf zu achten, dass man von mir eingeschüchtert ist. Diese Dinge passieren, und ich tue nichts dagegen, um es zu ändern. Ich mag manipulativ sein – aber das, was Sie mir vorwerfen, habe ich nicht nötig."

Sie schluckte und schalt sich innerlich selbst einen Narren. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Er brauchte sich wirklich nicht zu bemühen, um diese Aura des Mysteriösen und Undurchschaubaren um sich aufzubauen, und sie war vermutlich selber Schuld, wenn sie sich davon so sehr beeindrucken ließ. Wieso passierte ihr das eigentlich? Auf Hogwarts hatte sie niemand auch nur ansatzweise so angezogen wie dieser blonde Mann vor ihr, der mühelos dem Alter zu trotzen schien, gleichzeitig unhöflich, bedrohlich, erotisch und witzig sein konnte – und der mit Sicherheit nicht im Geringsten an ihr interessiert war, wie sie sich dumpf ins Gedächtnis rief. Er sah gut aus – sehr gut sogar – er wurde mit Aufmerksamkeit, Macht und Ruhm schier überschüttet, und er hatte mehr Geld als sie es sich vermutlich vorstellen konnte. Was konnte sie ihm also bieten?

Er unterbrach diesen trostlosen Gedankengang, indem er auf seine Uhr sah und dann fragend den Kopf schief legte. „Nun? Haben Sie noch eine Frage? Ich glaube, viel Zeit für mehr haben wir nämlich nicht."

Sie hob den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe sich ihre Gedanken wieder geklärt hatten. „Sicher, entschuldigen Sie", meinte sie konfus und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart ihre vielgerühmte Ruhe verlor und sich so benahm, wie sie eigentlich genau von ihm nicht gesehen werden wollte – wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. „In wie weit hat Ihre Erziehung mit in die Entscheidung reingespielt, Todesser zu werden – und wie hat dies die Erziehung Ihres Sohnes beeinflusst?"

Er lupfte eine Augenbraue und sah sie amüsiert an. „Nun, ich denke, jeder der Scorpius gesehen hat, ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass ich ihn nicht so behandelt habe wie meine Eltern mich", begann er dann mit einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen, und sie musste erneut dagegen ankämpfen, nicht rot zu werden. Diesmal verfluchte sie allerdings ihn, schließlich musste er längst wissen, welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte. „Ich habe ihm Freiheiten gewährt. Habe ihn Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Natürlich nicht alle, aber doch einige. Habe ihn an das glauben lassen, was er will." Er verzog seine Lippen. „Alles Dinge, die ich so nicht kannte. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Eltern. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich genauso lieben." _Wie könnten sie nicht, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie war fast von sich selbst genervt für ihre völlig unbegründete und hoffnungslose Verliebtheit, in die sie sich so kopfüber gestürzt hatte. _Und das ausgerechnet bei Draco Malfoy. Mein Vater wäre entzückt._ „Aber ich wuchs mit mehr… Druck auf. Einiges war richtig, einiges war falsch, und es gab nichts dazwischen. Muggel waren minderwertig. Genauso alle Magier nicht reinen Blutes. In der Art gab es viele Regeln und Leitsätze – die ich inzwischen überdacht habe, keine Sorge, auch ich bin schließlich lernfähig – und das hat mich sicherlich beeinflusst. Noch dazu", ein reuiges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, das sie mehr berührte als jede Regung von ihm zuvor, „habe ich nie die Anerkennung meines Vaters bekommen, nach der ich mich gesehnt habe. Er war nie zufrieden, oder zumindest gab er mir das Gefühl, es nicht zu sein. Es war… schwierig. Und ich schätze, auch das hat mich dazu gebracht, Todesser zu werden. Zu wissen, dass er keinen anderen Weg jemals akzeptieren würde und dass ich nur so je seine Zustimmung finden würde. Außerdem", sein Lächeln wurde wieder spöttischer, „war da noch die unbedeutende Tatsache, dass Voldemort mir gedroht hat, meine Mutter umzubringen, wenn ich mich ihm nicht anschließe. Und Dumbledore umbringe, was, wie wir alle wissen, mir nicht gelang."

Sie nickte, ebenfalls schief lächelnd. Auch wenn das gegen das sprach, was sie bisher von Draco Malfoy gehört hatte – seine Kindheit war nicht das Zuckerschlecken gewesen, dass sich alle ausgemalt hatten. Wie hätte sich wohl ihr Vater unter diesen Umständen entwickelt? Wäre er trotzdem der „Retter der magischen Welt" geworden, oder hätte er sich Voldemort angeschlossen?

„Ich wollte das nicht für Scorpius. Ich wollte ihn nicht ewig meiner Anerkennung hinterher hecheln lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er, um mir zu gefallen, einen Weg einschlagen muss, der ihm viele Möglichkeiten verwehrt. Ich habe es ihm überlassen, rauszufinden, was er will. Diesen seltsamen Kleidungsstil beispielsweise habe ich ihm bestimmt nicht vorgeschlagen."

Sie lachte überrascht auf und erinnerte sich dunkel an die stets abgewetzten Jeans und wildbedruckten T-Shirts, in die sich Scorpius so gern kleidete. Es stand ihm, soviel stand fest, aber kein Vater wäre vermutlich sonderlich begeistert von dieser Aufmachung, die das Wort „REBELL" schier in die Gegend hinaus posaunte. Vor allem kein Vater wie Draco Malfoy, für den das äußere Erscheinungsbild anscheinend sehr wichtig war.

„Und nun würde ich, so angenehm es auch ist, hier mit Ihnen zu sitzen, dieses Gespräch gerne abbrechen. Ich habe noch Termine, und ich schätze, auch Sie haben sicherlich Besseres zu tun als mit mir hier zu sitzen und über meine Erziehung zu philosophieren." Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, und sie ergriff sie, die Worte herunterschluckend, dass sie sich – ehrlich gesagt – derzeit keine angenehmere Beschäftigung vorstellen konnte. Wie zuvor so durchfuhr sie auch dieses Mal ein kleiner, angenehmer Schauer als sich ihre Hände berührten, und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, dass alles anders war – dass er jünger war, sie älter, und ihr Vater nicht sein Schulrivale gewesen wäre.

„Scorpius!" rief er dann, ließ abrupt ihre Hand los und ging zu einem Wandschrank, um zweimal mit dem Fingerknöchel dagegen zu klopfen, woraufhin dieser aufschwang und er einen schwarzen Umhang hervorholte und diesen elegant um seine Schultern warf. Das Kleidungsstück rief ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass er ein Todesser war, und sie erinnerte sich dumpf daran, was er ihr zu Beginn erzählt hatte. _Das Töten liegt nicht jedem, aber ich konnte es._

Die Tür schwang auf, und Scorpius erschien im Türrahmen. Heute trug er ein rotes T-Shirt und eine dunkelgrün-verwaschene Jeans, die sie ans Militär denken ließ, und er wirkte relativ überrascht, sie erneut hier zu sehen. „Lilly!"

Draco knotete seinen Umhang zu und trat auf den Kamin zu. „Bringst du sie bitte zur Tür? Ich muss weg. Bis morgen, Lilly." Er warf ihr ein kurzes, durch und durch atemberaubendes Lächeln zu, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ, ehe Scorpius ihren Arm ergriff und sie sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer führte und die Tür zufallen ließ, ehe sie hören konnte, wohin Draco ging. Aus einem schwer zu beschreibenden Grund hätte sie es gerne gewusst.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Lilly", meinte Scorpius dann, seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass sein Haar noch etwas wilder abstand, „tu das nicht."

„Was?" fragte sie unschuldig zurück und ließ sich von ihm die Tür öffnen – in diesem Haus wurde anscheinend viel auf solch simple Höflichkeiten gegeben, ganz anders als bei ihr zu Hause, wo ihre Brüder vermutlich nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen wären, ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. Die Geste wirkte an Scorpius angesichts seiner Kleidung fast komisch.

„Du weißt, was ich meine." Er lächelte schief. „Ich weiß, wie er ist. Ich kenne ihn lange genug. Aber soweit ich weiß, war er nur einmal in seinem Leben verliebt, und er hat nicht vor, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie bekam unwillkürlich schweißnasse Hände. „Er war verliebt? In wen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst die schlimmste Folter würde das nicht aus ihm herausbekommen. Ich kann nur sicher sagen, dass es nicht meine Mutter war. Deswegen haben sie sich wohl auch getrennt – sie hat ihn geliebt, aber er sie nicht. So ist er eben."

Sie sah kurz zu Boden, ehe sie wieder seinem Blick begegnete, der dem seines Vaters so ähnlich war und doch ganz anders. „Er liebt dich."

Scorpius grinste. „Klar tut er das. Ich bin sein Sohn, und sein wir mal ehrlich – wer könnte mich nicht lieben?" Damit ließ er die Tür zufallen, und ihre Antwort (_„Jeder, der deinen Vater vorher kennengelernt hat")_ blieb ungesagt auf ihrer Zunge liegen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, und weiter geht's... Hab meinen PC wieder zum Laufen gebracht und bin tatsächlich seit ca einem Jahr wieder mit meinem eigenen Laptop online – ein sehr ungewöhnliches Gefühl!! xD

Zur Belohnung gibt es für euch den nächsten Teil von „Unvergessen" - ich hab mir hier ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit genommen und dem lieben Dray einfach mal den Mord an Moody angehängt. Tjaja. Und, wie man sieht, es ist definitiv eine HPDM-FF und keine LPDM-Story... Auch wenn das Pairing durchaus einen gewissen Charme besitzen würde...

Naja, hinterlasst einen Review, bitte!!


End file.
